


Beautiful Ves

by ReiRei_chan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReiRei_chan/pseuds/ReiRei_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt fights Ves in the arena, noticing how competent she really is. Afterwards, he gets invitited to meet up with her in her tent. How could he possibly deny her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Ves

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction in ages. And my first time writing in English, too.
> 
> This is Geralt and Ves from The Witcher 2 following Vernon Roche's part (he's so hot!). I like Ves a lot and though normally I would go for a M/M pairing, this time I went out of my way to scribble this little piece down.
> 
> It's nothin major but I enjoyed writing it after such a long pause. Hope you will enjoy it, too. Please point out any major mistakes as I am not too confident in my English writing skills.
> 
> Thanks in advance!

Geralt’s heartbeat was slow and even. He drew deliberate breaths, sealing the storm inside him, shaping it to his will. He didn’t need to wait long for Proximo to announce his next opponent.

“The witcher’s challenger this time will be Ves - a maiden serving in an elite unit of the Temerian army.”

Geralt looked up, eying the young woman curiously. She was carrying a longsword and a dagger, stepping up to him with set determination. There was a swing to her hips and a little bounce to her breasts. He drank in her appearance like a hungry wolf, unsheathing his steel sword in one fluent motion.

“Let the battle begin!” Proximo cried out.

Immediately Ves was on him, whirling her blades in a beautiful dance around her, trying to stick them into his flesh. He parried her blows, sidestepping her attacks and trying to position himself behind her. But Ves managed to hold him at bay for the moment. Geralt smiled.

“You wouldn’t run from a woman, would you? Witcher!”

He answered her taunt with a flame bursting from his outstretched hand. She dodged to the side, attempting a low kick to knock him off his feet, but he jumped over it, performing a half-turn in mid-air. He lashed out at her, which made her step backwards. She took aim and threw her dagger at him, which he was only able to deflect at the last moment. Ves was really good at that.

“I think it’s time to end this,” Geralt growled deeply, lunging forward, putting a lot of pressure on her with his constant attacks, while trying to break her rhythm. Unlike all the soldiers before her, she was capable of holding up with him and he deeply respected her for that. Not every man - nor every woman - was able to hold ground against a seasoned witcher.

“Fuck off!” he snarled viciously, but without real heat, feinting a left swing, while actually hitting her with his right fist. She stumbled backwards, holding her head a little. It took her a few moments to regain her composure, but when she did, she lunged forward immediately, pursuing him and also stepping right into his trap.

As her foot touched the ground where he had cast Yrden only moments ago, the sign sprang to life with flaming bolts, trapping her inside. She gave out a little cry, struggling against the confinement. Geralt was amazed that she was still able to move around this much. He hadn’t cast a weak sign.

Quickly he stepped up to her, placing the tip of his sword under her chin, lifting her gaze to meet his stare. Proximo’s proclamation of his win was lost on him as he was staring into her piercing blue eyes. With a small gesture of his hand Geralt released Ves from Yrden, steading her, as she stumbled forward, surprised.

“Easy now,” he whispered into her ear, placing his free hand on her back, putting pressure into his touch to keep her close to him.

“You win,” she answered dryly, freeing herself from him.

They both sheathed their weapons. Ves retrieved her dagger and together they silently exited the arena. Proximo was already waiting outside.

“The king wanted a spectacle and he got it. A shame the result was so predictable,” he said by way of greeting them.

“Witchers are not invincible,” Ves retorted fiercely.

“Seems this one is. But you were brave, nonetheless, “ he admitted.

“She fought harder than all Kaedweni soldiers combined,” Geralt interjected, giving Proximo a meaningful stare. And he truly thought so. Although Ves would have been no match for him in a real fight, she was pretty outstanding for a mere human woman. And he respected her for her courage and skillfulness.

“You’re very kind.” _Was that a soft glimpse in her eye?_

“Wasn’t so kind in the arena,” Proximo added and Geralt could have punched him for being so obnoxious. Unlike Ves he wouldn’t have stood any chance in getting near Geralt, but here he was, talking big as if he knew shit.

“He took me seriously,” Ves answered calmly, glancing sideways to the witcher, who slightly tilted his head in a nod.

“That’s true.”

“Thanks for not giving me a handicap. I’m going back to my camp. Visit me… if you want.” With her last words Ves turned around, walking back in the direction of the Temerian encampment. Geralt couldn’t help but notice that the swing to her hips seemed more evident than before. Maybe he hadn’t been mistaken after all and Ves really had a soft spot for him.

He would make sure that he wanted to visit her as soon as possible.

But after all the fighting he needed something to wind down. He wandered through the encampment in search for some fine brew. He eventually found it in the midst of some stupidly drunk soldiers who told him all sorts of nonsensical stories about how they became so famous that no woman could withstand their charm and so forth. It was entertaining at least, but it also ensured that the thought of Ves and her beautiful body stayed prominent on his mind.

As the evening began to dawn he made his way to the Kaedwani camp, finding Ves in front of the largest tent where Vernon Roche had set up his command center. As he approached her, Ves looked up at him with gleam in her eyes.

“Greetings, Geralt.”

“Greetings, Ves. What news from the Blue Stripes?”

“They’re keeping their eyes open as always,” she answered him coolly.

As they were standing outside the tent, surrounded by all the other Blue Stripes soldiers, Geralt maintained his distance, though he would have liked to get closer to her in order for him to be able to catch her scent.

“I wanted to thank you - that was a great fight,” he said instead, actually meaning it.

“The only great fights are those I win,” she jabbed back, crossing her arms in front of her beautiful round tits. Her white shirt hung loosely around her body, only held fast by the weapon belts she was wearing around her waist. Her dog tags were sitting quite snugly between her breasts.

“It’s no dishonor to lose to a mutant created for swordsmanship,” he pointed out.

“If it wasn’t a tournament but a battle, we wouldn’t be speaking now.”

True. In a real battle he would’ve killed her right away. She wouldn’t have been able to throw her dagger at him even. He always made his point by not prolonging his battles unnecessarily.

“Yes,” he stated simply. “But you were better than all the knights of Kaedwin put together.”

She regarded him wearily for a moment, before uncrossing her arms.

“You’re very kind.”

“I’m sincere,” he insisted, taking a little step towards her.

“A rare trait. Perhaps I should take advantage of this opportunity…”

Ves looked at him quizzically and he knew that this was the final moment, his chance to completely woe this stubborn, beautiful mule of a blue striped soldier. And he dearly wished to do so. Ves made him feel hot in all the right places.

“How about you drink some wine with me?”

“With pleasure,” she immediately replied, taking him by surprise. He raised an eyebrow.

“I wasn’t expecting you to agree,” he admitted. _Not so fast anyway._ “This was your chance to get back at me.”

“I have no need. In truth, I’m grateful to you. I was sure you’d go easy on me, than I’d have told you to bugger off. But since you took me seriously… I have some Toussaint wine in my tent. Could I tempt you?”

And here was another piece of knowledge about Ves he had only acquired by chance. This woman really was hard to deal with. He knew next to nothing about her, which intrigued him to no end. All he did know was that she was the best sharpshooter in Roche’s unit, that she was loyal to him like a bitch on heat and that she was skilled. If she would’ve survived the initiation rituals she could have been one hell of a witcher herself, Geralt mused.

“Lead the way.”

Inside her tent, she opened the bottle of wine, pouring the liquor into to mugs, handing one over to him. She leaned at the wooden table in the center of the room and stared him straight in the eyes. Another thing he noticed about her. She never flinched away from his yellow, cat-like eyes.

“I learned more about you from that duel than from all our conversations put together,” he exclaimed.

“I’m curious,” she quipped. “According to Geralt of Rivia, what is Ves like?”

“She’s ambitious… honorable… and beautiful.”

“In that order?” she asked, tilting her chin up and giving him a challenging look.

“What if I say the reverse?” he asked back, stepping up to her, closing the distance a little, while staring right back at her. He could feel her warm breath on his cheek.

“If you think I don’t like to hear compliments about my beauty, you’re very wrong. I’m a soldier and it pisses me off when I’m viewed as a pair of tit atop an arse. But I’m also a woman and like every woman, I have my needs…”

“What do you want to drink to?” Geralt asked, raising his mug in front of him, staring at her atop the rim.

“To us,” she answered, taking a small step forward. He raised his eyebrow in surprise.

“I didn’t know there was an _us_ ,” he admitted.

“Better to live a day as a king than a life as a beggar. First, we’ll drink the wine, and then we’ll go to bed.”

“Can we do it the other way round?”

 _Damn this woman_ , Geralt thought, toasting her, sipping at his wine for a moment, then throwing the mug to the ground. His hands wrapped around her body, crashing them together, his lips sealing hers as she surged forward, grabbing him by his shoulders. Hurriedly they discarded their cloths, stumbling to the bed in the corner of the tent. Geralt turned Ves around, to grab her breasts from behind while softly nibbling and biting at her neck. With his free hand he roamed around her body, stroking her warm skin passionately. She squirmed under him, grabbing him by the hair to steady herself. He found her sweet spot with ease, eliciting the first moan from her. She pressed herself against him, trapping his hardening length between her buttocks. Geralt pleased her with his fingers, holding her close to him.

“Mmh, Geralt.”

“At your service,” he growled deeply, turning her head in order for him to kiss her. Her tongued immediately darted out, licking his lips, invading his mouth and turning him on to no end. Suddenly she pushed him away from her, pressing him down into the mattress.

“You’re mine now,” she whispered.

“Hm,” he grunted, tracing his hands over her body, grabbing her round tits, licking over her belly.

“I believe I like this,” Ves murmured, stroking his length with both her hands, rocking her hips back and forth, adding additional pressure to his cock. “So strong, always fighting. And yet, under my hands you’ve become so pliant.”

“Tell me what you want, Ves,” Geralt grunts. “You want me to be pliant?”

“For the moment,” she answered, lifting herself up a bit, positioning his cock at her entrance. “But not for long.” With that she went down on him, swallowing him torturously slow. A moan escaped her and she threw her head back in pleasure.

They both needed a moment to catch their breaths. Ves looked down on Geralt, her eyes shining with excitement. She looked even more beautiful this way, Geralt thought. More like her true self. the witcher lifted himself up a bit, stroking her cheek with his calloused hand, bringing her head down to kiss her sweet lips. In way of answering his actions, she started to buck her hips, drawing a grumbling moan out of him.

In a way they were good together like this. Just like in the arena this morning. They celebrated their own little dance. Perfectly timed, tightly pressed together. Ves was a woman who knew what she wanted. First and foremost she wanted respect. He understood that much. She was no ordinary woman and she didn’t like to be treated like such. On the other hand, she was a woman like other women. And like she said before, she had her needs. And also in that she wanted to be treated seriously. Ves was not fragile, not sweet like a young girl in some nice little town. She was a seasoned soldier and yet… she was still so young.

“Hey, Geralt. What are you thinking about?”

“Just how beautiful you are,” he answered with a smile. Ves laughed a little at that, gazing at him with a somewhat fond expression.

“Why, thank you,” she said, rocking her hips some more. “But now, let’s get back to business, shall we?”

“My pleasure.”

They got back into motion, Geralt thrusting into her forcefully, while she directed him with the swing of her hips. Her little cries grew louder and he reveled in them. 

“You’re actually not quite bad yourself.”

He grinned at that, grabbing her ass with both his hands, mashing her buttocks, pressing them together and adding more pressure on his cock. He grunted loudly. Ves cried out in pleasure, supporting herself on his chest, throwing her head around, wetting her red lips with her tongue. They came together more fervently and neither of them spoke a word anymore, too distracted to form coherent thoughts let alone voicing them.

Geralt knew Ves was close when she arched her back, pressing herself into him insistently. He then used more strength to rock her around and with one final cry she came. In this moment, she clamped down on him, squeezing him tightly. He only needed another one or two thrusts and then he released himself inside her. With shaky breath she lifted herself off of him, flopping beside him on the mattress. He grunted a little, wrapping his arm around her as she traced her finger over his broad and scarred chest. Geralt chuckled when she moved up at him to kiss him fiercely once more. They held each other close for some time, enjoying the silence between them.

Geralt stood up with a grunt, grabbing his cloths and putting them back on in an unhurried fashion. The sounds he picked up told him, that Ves behind him was doing the same. She moved up behind him, sneaking a hand around him, stroking his now leather-clothed chest. Her lips ghosted over his exposed neck and he closed his eyes.

“Hm, I’ve never met someone like you before, Geralt,” she whispered. “And honestly, I hope I never will again. You’re too dangerous.”

“You’re not the first to tell me that,” he replied emotionless, turning around quickly, grabbing her by the waist and smashing their lips together once more. The cold tip of a dagger under his chin ended the kiss abruptly.

“Playtime’s over,” Ves stated, staring at him coldly.

But Geralt couldn’t be fooled anymore. He knew her true nature now and that her cold demeanor was just her way to prevent herself from getting hurt or losing her focus on the mission.

“Alright,” he grinned, turning around and stepping out of the tent.


End file.
